Perspective
by JjRavenclawFromDistrict11
Summary: POST-10x05 After Calliope's defeat, Dean admits, "This has been educational – seeing the story from your perspective." But what did he mean? AU after 10x05. Dean wants to forget about "Destiel" and Sam can't help but bring it up all the time. Then, the angel himself visits and Dean prays that Sam will shut up so he doesn't have to explain it to Cas.
1. Aftereffects of the Musical

**Set after 10x05 ("Fan Fiction"). So, naturally, SPOILERS!**

 **My thoughts after watching "Fan Fiction":**

 **After defeating Calliope, Dean admitted to Marie, "This has been educational – seeing the story from your perspective."**

 **Sure, you could say he's learned not to judge seemingly crazy fans, because of Marie's bravery and understanding, but that has nothing to do with seeing the story from her perspective.**

 **My opinion- This happened after getting a glimpse of Siobhan (as Dean) and Kristen (as Cas) together, and after hearing the song "I'll Just Wait Here Then". Maybe getting a glimpse of "Destiel" was "educational" for Dean. Perhaps it was something he never considered before, but now that it's been pointed out, the theory affects him.**

 **Thus, this story was born.**

…

 _ **Chapter 1: The Aftereffects of "Supernatural: The Musical"**_

…

It was odd seeing Marie's musical. Sure, Dean had known other people read about their lives. But truthfully, he'd never even gotten used to that. The idea, though, that people were so invested in their story that they imagined futures for them- it really weirded him out.

And yet… he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Some of Marie's ideas were dismissible, too ridiculous to even think about. The aliens and robots in the second act fell into the category. And Wincest? Dean shuddered. That idea just made him sick.

Still, Marie did seem to pick up on some things that he hadn't seen before. For instance, his childhood. He didn't think about his youngest years much, though he did have fond memories of before his mom had been killed. Looking back on it now, he was robbed of the childhood he should have had. His father was so focused on revenge that he forced Dean to grow up long before he was ready. As Marie put it, he "took away [their] own free will". Dean didn't blame his father for what he did, not really. He understood. But that didn't mean he wasn't a little angry about it. Somehow, it made him feel validated to know that Chuck's fans felt the same.

There was something else, too. "Destiel". It wasn't like Dean felt _that way_ about Cas. He'd never even considered it. Knowing that people saw that between them, Dean realized he cared a lot more about the angel than he cared to admit. It had happened so gradually he hadn't noticed at first, but now Cas was as important to Dean as Sam was.

Of course, Marie didn't quite look at it that way. She'd thought they had… romantic feelings… for each other. That was most definitely false.

So after thinking about "Destiel" briefly, Dean shoved all thoughts of it away. Or tried to. They kept popping back up like popcorn. No matter what he did, Dean couldn't seem to shake the idea of "Destiel", and it was really frustrating.

It wasn't like the idea disgusted him. At least he and Cas weren't brothers. But they were both dudes. And Dean definitely wasn't gay.

Sam really wasn't helping. Apparently, Dean must have had a really interesting reaction when Sam was talking about "Destiel" back at the school, because the stupid moose wouldn't leave it alone. Some days Dean just wanted to strangle his brother. On their way back to the bunker, they got a call from Cas during a stretch of road where Sam was driving. Dean picked up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Hello, Dean," came the deep voice on the other end.

" _Who is it_?" mouthed Sam.

" _Cas_ ," Dean mouthed back.

Sam's mouth split into a barely contained grin. Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the phone.

"What do you want, Cas?"

"Sam told me you two were on a case. I wanted to be sure you were doing alright."

Dean huffed, insulted. "I'm fine, Cas. You don't need to check up on me."

Suddenly, he heard Sam whisper, "Destiel."

Dean gave his brother the death glare, but Sam was too busy laughing at him to care.

"Do you need any help?" Cas asked.

"NO," Dean hissed, trying to block out his brother's cackling. "We handled it."

"Are you sure-"

"BYE, Cas," He hung up abruptly.

"Sooo…" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows and grinning, "What did your boyfriend say?"

Dean decided to ignore him.

…

The next day, both brothers were busying themselves around the bunker, checking the inventory and whatnot. Dean took a break for lunch and asked Sam if he wanted a sandwich.

"What kind?" Sam inquired.

"PB&J."

Sam choked on a laugh.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"I was just thinking about that friend of ours who loves PB&J. You know, Cas. The love of your life."

Sam lost it then, his shoulders shaking with the force of his laugh.

Dean felt his face heat up, and he stormed out of the room grouchily.

In the kitchen, he ended up making a BLT rather than a PB&J. He didn't make one for Sam.

As Dean was sitting down with the sandwich, his brother came by, having pulled himself together. But then he started laughing again.

"What is it this time?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

"You know who makes great BLTs?," Sam wheezed. "Cas!"

Dean sighed heavily, resigned to the fact that Sam wasn't about to let this go.

"I'm taking a nap," he growled, getting up and taking the sandwich with him.

" _I raised you from Perdition_ ," Sam began singing, " _to be God's ammunition_ …"

"Goddamnit, Sam."

"… _but now you need some rest, so I will do what's best_ ," he continued, " _and just wait here then_!"

Yeah, Dean really wanted to kill him.

…

 **REVIEW!**

 **FYI:**

 **This story will be all Dean's POV.**

 **It'll probably be ~15 chapters.**

 **I'm going to update twice a week, every Monday and Thursday, like I did with "A Witch and Three Potions".**


	2. A Visitor in the Bunker

_**Chapter 2: A Visitor in the Bunker**_

…

It was a week before anything really changed.

During that week, Sam was a pain in Dean's ass. Anytime Dean mentioned Cas or angels in general, he'd be rewarded with a muttered, "Destiel."

Dean stopped mentioning said things entirely, but that didn't stop his brother. Sam took every opportunity to bring up the angel, though he'd begun referring to Cas almost solely as Dean's "boyfriend".

He also started cooking Cas-related foods. BLTs, which Cas had made for them during the Leviathan disaster, as well as PB&Js and hamburgers, both of which Cas loved. There were other things too, angel food cake and hot wings. And an obscene amount of blue food.

And, of course, there was that stupid song. "I'll Just Wait Here Then". At this point, Dean had it memorized. Sam certainly knew it by heart, as he sung it all the time. If he wasn't singing it, he was humming it, and if he wasn't humming it, he was whistling it. As if that wasn't bad enough, Sam's incessant repetition of the tune got it stuck in Dean's head frequently. Sometimes, he'd even catch himself humming it by accident.

He knew Sam was doing this all just to get a rise out of him, but he couldn't help it. Thinking about him and Cas as a couple made him feel… well, not exactly uncomfortable, but decidedly _not good_.

By the end of the week, Dean decided he might make use of the iPod Sam had bought so long ago. He wiped all Sam's shitty pop music off of it, replacing it with a bunch of badass rock songs. He jammed the earbuds in his ears when he left his room, hoping it would drown out anything Sam might be singing.

He walked down the hall bobbing his head along with the music. He wasn't really looking down, so he almost stepped on…

"What the hell? Sam, you got a cat?"

Sam popped his head around the corner, looking sheepish. He bent down and picked up the tiny black thing. Dean took out the earbuds and gave his brother a weird look.

"Not exactly. He was outside and I brought him in so I could call his owner. There's a number on his tag."

"Oh."

"There's no name, though." Sam glanced at Dean with a wicked grin. "I'm calling him "Catstiel" for now."

Dean sighed. Though, he had to admit, the cat's blue eyes did have a striking similarity to the angel's.

"Have you called yet?"

"No. I was about to, but he wiggled out of my hands."

"Well, get on with it. For all we know, the cat is possessed by a demon and it's in here to get intel."

Sam busted out laughing, and Dean actually joined in. He was still a little worried that there was more than the cat than meets the eye; with their luck, it was to be expected. But Sam wasn't stupid, so Dean decided to let it go.

They called the cat's owner from Sam's cellphone, and agreed to meet the woman nearby. They weren't so stupid they'd hand out their address.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up next to a blue sedan in a gas station parking lot. A 20-something woman hopped out and thanked them profusely for returning her cat. Who, by the way, was named "Angelo".

Sam had a field day.

Dean blasted AC/DC on the way home, thankfully able to keep Sam from singing "I'll Just Wait Here Then". They got back, and when they went inside, Sam started humming the song. Dean missed the harsh tones of "Highway to Hell".

As soon as they walked in the door, they were met with a set of blue eyes.

Dean cursed mentally when a smile crossed Sam's face.

"Cas! I'm so happy to see you!"

"It is nice to see you again, Sam," replied the angel.

Cas turned his attention to Dean, making the hunter feel rather uncomfortable. Especially because Sam was excitedly mouthing " _DESTIEL!_ " at him.

"Dean. How are you?"

"Good," Dean said stiffly. "What's up?"

"I was hoping I might be able to spend some time here, with you two. Now that Hannah and I have… dealt with the rogue angels, she's gone back up to heaven and I don't have much to do."

"Why didn't you go up too?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'd prefer to stay out of heaven's politics for now. They all want me to lead them, but I'm no leader. I would fail them, as I've done many times before."

Dean frowned at Cas. "Hey, you're not a failure. You're a good friend. And I'm sure you'd be a good leader too."

" _Destiel_ ," Sam coughed.

Dean flushed and glared at his brother.

"Are you feeling alright, Sam?" Cas inquired.

Dean bit his lip to conceal a grin.

"I'm fine," Sam answered, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"You sure?" Dean asked, mocking concern, "You seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"I'm fine," Sam repeated.

Dean shrugged. "If you say so."

…

Sam's teasing didn't stop then, though. He found all sorts of opportunities to torture Dean.

Every time there was a dead moment when Dean and Cas were together, Sam would mutter "Destiel", under his breath.

And, in front of Cas, he asked Dean, "Hey isn't it funny that your first real girlfriend was named Cassie, and we call Cas, Cas?"

Cas didn't seem to get it, but Dean felt like his face had turned into a tomato.

Later, though, Sam did the unforgivable.

He taught Cas THE SONG.

Dean found out around dinnertime. He and Cas were all in the library, looking for info on the Mark of Cain. Dean got up to get a snack and noticed a funny noise. He paused and realized Cas was humming very, very quietly. It only took him a moment to recognize the song.

"Cas. Where did you hear that?"

"I heard Sam humming it earlier. I thought it was a nice tune. Don't you think so?"

"NO."

"Oh. I apologize if it bothered you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a pansy, Cas."

"I don't understand. Am I acting in a similar manner to a flower?"

Dean smacked his face with his palm and announced, "I'm getting food. Do you want anything?"

"I'm an angel. I don't need to eat."

"I know that. I asked if you wanted anything."

"Dean, I don't eat. Why would I want-"

"Never mind," Dean interrupted. He left to get some M&Ms, bringing them back to the table. He sat by Cas, skimming his current book while practically inhaling M&Ms. He noticed Cas's eyes on the jumbo size bag and glanced up.

"Do you want one? They're really good." He offered one to the angel.

Cas took it hesitantly and then popped it into his mouth.

"It's… interesting," he told Dean, which he figured was the best he'd get. Cas didn't really taste the way they did.

"Oh my God!" called Sam, delighted. "It's Destiel!"

Dean choked on his M&M.

"Sam!"

Cas cocked his head. "I don't understand. What is 'Destiel'?"

"NOTHING," Dean said loudly. "Absolutely nothing."

Dean glared at him, mentally commanding him to keep quiet. But instead, his brother had to open his big mouth.

"I'm glad you asked, Cas. Remember Chuck's books? Well-"

"NO!" Dean shouted, frantically stumbling out of his chair, rushing towards his brother. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

Sam grinned and started jogging away from Dean.

"There are these fans of Chucks books," he tossed over his shoulder, "and they made this play about what happens after I went to hell…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"…but they don't actually know what happened because that was the last book, so they had to make most of it up."

Dean tackled Sam to the ground, and struggled to pin him and cover his mouth.

"They think…"

"SHUT UP."

"…that you and…"

"SAM!"

"…and Dean…"

"SAM I SWEAR TO GOD…"

"…should be together!"

Dean screeched and tried to control Sam's flailing limbs.

"Romantically!" Sam added, just to be clear. "Destiel is your…"

Sam huffed out a bit of air trying to get away from Dean and finished, "…your ship name!"

Dean finally collapsed with a long groan, feeling defeated.

"Ship?" Cas asked.

"Short for relationship," Dean said begrudgingly, pulling himself off the floor.

"So there are a group of fanatics who believe you and I should be in a romantic relationship?"

"Basically."

"I don't see why that would be a big deal."

That wasn't what he'd been expecting. Dean looked at Sam to find a disappointed look on his brother's face, which made him feel a little better.

Though Cas's lack of a reaction unnerved Dean a little. Shouldn't he at least be surprised?

"Ummm… I guess it isn't," Dean said, but he didn't really mean it.

"Humans are very strange sometimes," Cas concluded.

Dean shook his head, "No kidding."

…

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Cuddling

_**Chapter 3: Cuddling**_

…

 _Dean was on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, watching_ The Avengers _. The last time Charlie had visited, before she went to Oz with Dorothy, she'd gushed about the movie. As a result, Dean had ended up buying it and adding it to their meager collection._

 _Dean had always loved superheroes, and he was thoroughly enjoying himself._

 _A weight settled in his lap and he rolled his eyes._

" _Hey, Cas."_

 _The angel grinned from atop Dean's lap and stole a bit of popcorn._

" _What are you watching?" he asked._

"The Avengers _."_

 _Cas sat and watched with him for a while, then moved to get up. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist, preventing the action. He leaned up and pecked Cas on the lips._

" _Stay and watch with me," he pleaded._

" _Alright."_

 _Cas shifted into a more comfortable position on Dean's lap and they watched the rest of the movie curled up together._

…

Dean woke up with a pleasant feeling, a rare occurrence where the Winchesters were concerned. He'd had a good dream, a dream about…

Dean shot up, eyes flying open in horror as he realized exactly what he'd been dreaming about.

What the hell?

Dean's mind was full of static, like a TV with nothing on. Maybe he'd just been thinking about Destiel too much, because of Sam and the musical. Yeah, that was it.

Besides, Dean didn't even like cuddling. He wasn't into the hand-holding, cutesy kind of stuff. With girls he'd been serious with, he'd endured it, but that was it. He'd never had a desire to cuddle.

He shook his head, trying to rid it of the image of he and Cas cuddled up on the couch.

"Food," he groaned, "I need food."

Dean pulled himself out of bead and headed for the kitchen, where he poured himself a huge bowl of cereal. He jumped up on the counter to eat, not wanting to go elsewhere and risk running into Cas.

That plan didn't last long.

"I can't believe we never thought to do this before!" Sam was saying excitedly.

Dean turned toward his brother's voice, seeing him coming around the corner, Cas following close behind. Dean's stomach clenched.

Swallowing his apprehension, he asked, "Thought to do what?"

Sam's head jerked to look at him. "Oh good, you're up. Me and Cas were talking and I realized that even with all the info the Men of Letters stockpiled here, there's hardly anything on angels. So we were thinking that we'd work together to catalog what we do know."

Dean nodded approvingly, "That's a good idea."

His eyes darted to Cas, who looked rather pleased that Dean liked the idea. Dean felt his face heat up, remembering his dream. He shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and directed his attention back to Sam, who was asking if he wanted to join them.

"No thanks," Dean told him. "I was gonna go work in the garage."

Sam shrugged. "Alright."

He headed off, humming "I'll Just Wait Here Then" as he exited the room.

Dean scowled, crunching down on another mouthful of cereal. Freaking Marie and her freaking Destiel. This was all her fault. Cas was like his best friend, and now he felt super awkward because his subconscious was screwing with him.

It was like that all day; whenever Dean saw Cas, he couldn't quite meet his eyes because he kept thinking about them all cozied up together, and that brief kiss kept replaying in his mind. Fortunately, they didn't see too much of each other, as the angel was busy with Sam. That had the added benefit of allowing him to work out his frustration away from his brother's prying eyes.

Dean really hoped he'd be over this by tomorrow. And, most of all, he hoped to have a _dreamless_ sleep.

…

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Prayer

_**Chapter 4: "Prayer"**_

…

Dean got his wish: one night of dreamless, uneventful sleep. After which, he was able to let go of his weird cuddling dream. He actually spent the day helping Sam and Cas with their project. It was great.

But then night came again and he went to sleep, a sleep that was most assuredly _not_ dreamless. And this dream was much, much worse.

Once again, he dreamed of Cas. This time, though, they were doing a lot more than cuddling.

Cas was doing some very explicit thing with his mouth and Dean could hardly breathe because _God it felt so good_. Normally, he might have a problem with Cas sliding his jeans down, kneeling down and… well it was a dream so it made sense to him while it was happening.

Apparently, the dream was so vivid that Dean started talking in his sleep. He later realized he was actually moaning the angel's name.

That would explain Cas's sudden appearance in his room.

Dean was woken by the sound of wings and a gentle breeze of displaced air. The details of his dream were only just beginning to return to him when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jerked back, eyes wide and panicked.

"Are you alright?" asked the blue-eyed angel. "I heard you praying to me, but I couldn't really understand what you were saying. I was worried."

Dean was thankful the lights had been left off because his face felt like it'd heated up 400 degrees.

It took him a moment of mentally fumbling for words, but he finally managed to stutter out, "I'm fine."

Cas still looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm FINE!" Dean asserted, a little louder than he meant to. "Just… get out!"

Cas looked hurt, but left.

Dean's heart was racing. He cast his eyes downward, realizing with mounting horror that his dream had had a very significant effect on his physical self.

"No. NO. HELL, NO."

Dean laid back down, absolutely refusing to acknowledge his problem. Perhaps if he pretended it wasn't there, it would go away.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It wasn't going away, and after a while it got extremely uncomfortable. Dean couldn't ignore it forever.

Well, he wasn't about to rub one off because of Cas, so that meant he'd be taking a cold shower. He grabbed some clothes and held them over his… area… just in case he were to run into Sam or Cas.

He let the cold water run for a long while, though his skin was covered in goosebumps. He wanted to be positive his problem was gone and would stay gone.

By the time he got out, his stomach was rumbling loudly, so he headed to the kitchen.

Cas wasn't there, but Sam was. He was buttering a few toaster waffles when Dean walked in.

"Hey," Dean said, "feel like sticking a few of those in for your big brother?"

"Sure, Sam answered automatically. "Do you want any coffee?"

"That'd be awesome," Dean told him, plopping down on a barstool.

Sam stuck some waffles in their toaster and offered two of his own to Dean, saying he'd just eat some from the next batch. He started the coffeepot and then joined Dean at the bar.

As Sam passed him, Dean was hit by a slight breeze, and an involuntary shiver wracked his body. He shrunk down, crossing his arms to hold in warmth.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but for once, he didn't say anything.

…

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Fighting for No Real Reason

_**Chapter 5: Fighting for No Real Reason**_

…

After that, the dreams didn't stop. Dean dreamed of Cas every night for over a week.

Some of his dreams were innocent. He and Cas cuddling. Cooking together. Washing the Impala.

Other dreams were not quite so innocent. Dean was repeatedly introduced to the wondrous skill of Cas's mouth, and he once even returned the favor. They'd also done some things Dean had never actually done before. And Dean wasn't always on top.

He could barely look at Cas anymore. He wasn't on good terms with Sam, either, because his brother continued teasing him about Destiel. Dean avoided the both of them as much as possible. When he did see them, he was kind of an ass, to be honest.

What was he supposed to do, though?

Without an answer to that question, he ended up basically shutting himself away in the garage, taking comfort in the old cars. He spent a long time on each one, checking first the things that were likely to go wrong and then the smaller things, just in case. Unfortunately, taking his time with the cars meant his mind was free to dwell on thoughts of Destiel.

The whole thing was really freaking him out. He could understand the first dream. Sam had been bringing up Destiel nonstop, so it was reasonable to dream about what it's be like. Even the second dream he could explain away as simple curiosity.

Now, though, he'd had too many dreams to find reasons for. Sometimes he had multiple dreams about Cas in a single night.

Finally, Dean did come up with an explanation. Perhaps it had just been too long since he'd ben with a girl. I mean, he hadn't had sex since before he was cured.

Maybe if he hooked up with a girl, this would go away.

He supposed he could offer to go on a supply run in a few days. They had plenty of food now, but they'd start running out pretty soon.

With that in mind, he put down his tools and headed toward the kitchen to help the food run out a little faster.

On the way, he passed Sam, who was doing some more research on the Mark of Cain.

"Hey," he said, opting for neutrality.

"Hey," Sam returned. "You know, you should really talk to your boyfriend. He thinks you're mad at him."

Dean scowled. "Will you ever just drop it?"

"Drop what?"

"Never mind," Dean huffed irritably. He was about to continue on when he suddenly spotted Cas opening up a coat closet down the hall, looking around inside for something.

Hesitantly, Dean walked in that direction. It was the way to the kitchen, so he kind of had to.

Cas noticed him there and his face lit up, "There you are! Here, I made you a sandwich."

Dean glanced at the plate the angel held toward him. It had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, but Dean guessed it had just been sitting next to Cas. He felt a little guilty, suddenly, for being so cold to Cas lately.

"Thanks," he said tentatively, eyeing the plate. "Um, why were you looking in there?"

"Sam said you were in there."

Sam said I was in the… _in the closet_?"

Realization dawned and Dean's mood turned sour. He let out a long, barely controlled breath and hissed, "Oh. Well why don't you tell Sam he was wrong and he should just _mind his own damn business_."

Cas's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

But Dean wasn't done. All his frustration about this situation had built up and now it was spilling out.

"In fact, speaking of _minding your own damn business_ , when are you gonna do that? Why the hell are you still here? Don't you have other things to do, more important things?" Dean's tone turned cruel. "Or did the real angels put you in time-out?"

Cas's eyes narrowed. He set down the plate with Dean's sandwich and straightened, speaking with measured, careful words. "I don't know why you're acting this way, but I've had enough of it. This needs to stop."

"Or what?" Dean challenged.

"I am an Angel of the Lord. It would be ill-advised of you to provoke me." Cas's patience was obviously wearing thin, and though he spoke as evenly as before, Dean sensed an inferno underneath. "I've pulled both you and your brother out of Hell. Would you like to return there?"

Dean laughed and flipped Cas off.

" _What the hell is wrong with you_?" he heard Sam say.

Funny, he hadn't noticed Sam's appearance. Dean wondered how long he'd been there.

"Come on, Dean. What's wrong with you? Is it the Mark?"

"It's _not_ the Mark," Dean growled.

"Then what's going on?" Sam demanded. "Cas is your _best friend_. I don't understand why you're treating him like this."

"Best friend?" Dean sneered. "I thought he was my _boyfriend_."

Sam looked confused. "Is that what this is about?"

Dean's eyes widened and he felt sick. "NO!" he yelped.

"Then what is it?"

"NOTHING!" Dean shouted. He shut his eyes, trying to calm down. This had gotten out of control. "It's nothing," he repeated, quieter. "I'm just… tired. I've been having trouble sleeping."

Sam stared at him incredulously.

Dean looked away and sighed. "I'm gonna get some air."

He walked off, heading towards the bunker door.

"I'm sorry," he added guiltily, his chest constricting as he imagined the look on Cas's face.

Damn.

He really needed to get over this Destiel thing.

…

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Avoidance at All Costs

_**Chapter 6: Avoidance at All Costs**_

…

After Dean's little explosion, Sam and Cas left him alone. Sam also stopped mentioning Destiel, though he occasionally hummed "I'll Just Wait Here Then" out of habit. So Dean was a little nicer to him, and to Cas as well.

Unfortunately, his dreams didn't go away, so he still spent most of his time alone. It never took long for an innocent conversation with the angel to turn into him picturing all the things they could do with a little less clothing on.

At this point, he couldn't even tell whether they were memories of dreams he'd had or whether he'd actually started imagining those things during waking hours.

He really needed to get laid.

Dean started spending up to an hour every day looking for a case. The supernatural world had gotten quiet, it seemed.

After almost a week, though, Dean did finally find a case.

He strolled into the library, a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"A bunch of people got killed in Ohio, Sammy."

"And that's cause for celebration… why, exactly?"

Dean sighed in exasperation. "It's a case."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm feeling a little cooped up in here. I need a good workout, you know? You guys can stay here and I'll deal with it."

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but Dean added quickly, "It's nothing major. I'm guessing just a vengeful spirit. Nothing to worry about."

Sam looked skeptical, and Cas spoke up from the doorway.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Dean. We'll have no way to get to you if something happens. I can't come to your aid as quickly as I once could."

Dean's eyes flitted to a spot on Cas's neck while the angel was talking, wondering what it would be like to suck on that spot. Thinking about the sounds that might come from the angel's mouth…

No. He wasn't going down that road again.

"I'll be fine. I'll text you guys every hour, on the hour, so you don't have to worry."

"And if you don't text?" Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. "Hop a plane?"

Cas looked at Sam, who said, "I don't know, Dean. I don't like it."

Dean groaned. "You guys are being ridiculous. I'm a grown-ass man. I can take care of myself."

"I guess," Sam said reluctantly.

Dean nodded and grinned, "Good. Not that I need your permission."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Cas just stared at them.

Dean headed out of the room, calling out, "Time to pack!"

As he passed Cas, Dean's hand grazed the angel's thigh unintentionally. He couldn't help but imagine reaching back and giving the angel's ass a little squeeze. He didn't, obviously, but he wanted to.

Dean really hoped these urges would go away soon. Like, ASAP. He couldn't deal with this anymore.

He made a slight detour to the kitchen for a beer. It wouldn't have much of an effect on him, he knew. He was too used to it by now. But holding a beer always made him feel a little more in control.

Dean wondered if that was ironic.

He took a swig of the drink and breathed slowly.

One more day. One more day and, with any luck, the madness would finally end.

…

 **REVIEW!**


	7. Strip Club Dancer

**MY FINALS ARE OVER! I'm SO glad this school year is finally over. Goodbye high school, hello college!**

...

 _ **Chapter 7: Strip Club Dancer**_

…

The hunt itself was a piece of cake. He interviewed a few people and looked for EMF at the kill sites.

It was definitely a ghost.

He took it down without any trouble. The hardest part of the whole thing was avoiding getting caught by the cemetery guard, which still wasn't all that difficult.

He called Sam to tell him it was over, and that he'd be staying in town for the night.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I need to get laid," Dean said bluntly. "Anything else you wanna know?"

"Uh… no."

"Great. Bye, Sammy."

Dean hung up and drove to a bar. He ordered a beer and surveyed the area. It was pretty empty, but he supposed it was still early.

"Girl trouble?" the bartender asked.

"What?"

"You've got that look."

"Oh," Dean said dumbly.

"So is it, then?"

Cas's blue eyes popped into Dean's head.

"Not exactly," he muttered.

"Oh. A guy, then."

"What? NO!"

The bartender held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

Dean grunted and took a swig of beer. He sighed.

"It's my friend Cas. Things have gotten weird between us and I don't know what to do about it."

The bartender nodded. "I see. How long have you known her?"

Dean ignored the man's pronoun and answered, "A long time."

"Do you think she has feelings for you?"

"I doubt it."

"Do you have feelings for her?"

Dean took another swig of beer and said, "I don't know."

The man nodded sympathetically. "I feel for you, man. You know, there's an exotic club around the block. If you really want to take your mind off things, it might help."

Dean hadn't really planned on that, but he guessed it couldn't hurt.

"That sounds great. Thanks."

"No problem."

Dean finished his drink and tipped the man nicely before heading off to watch some beautiful ladies dance.

…

The club was great for a while. After about ten minutes, the woman in front of Dean was replaced, as her shift had apparently ended.

Dean was immediately attracted to the replacement. Her hair was a brown-black and fell just past her shoulders in messy waves. Her eyes were a vibrant blue.

Dean watched her for a few minutes, and noticed something interesting. Her shirt had ridden up, and he could see a bit of black ink peeking out.

Interesting. She must have a tattoo.

Dean stared curiously until the woman finally took her top off.

When he saw it, his eyes widened and his mouth parted in surprise.

Tattooed on her back was a huge set of wings.

Dean sucked in a breath and a stone dropped in his stomach. Oh, God.

Messy dark hair. Blue eyes. Wings.

She was basically female Cas.

Dean groaned and pulled himself to his feet. He found his way to the small bar in the club.

"I'll take a shot," he grunted to the scantily clad woman there.

She served him, and he downed it, relishing the burn trailing down his throat.

Dean had a few more shots after that, and then sat down with a beer. He took a long drink and leered at female Cas.

For the next twenty minutes, he repeated the pattern, occasionally going to get a shot or two and then settling down with a drink.

At some point, he drunk dialed Sam.

"Hey, Dean."

"Hey, Sammy," Dean slurred. "I think I might've had a little too much alcohol 'cause I can't… can't remember where my motel is."

Sam sighed. "Where are you right now?"

Dean's mind felt like it was sloshing around in his head, floating in alcohol.

"Um… I dunno. There's lots of beer and pretty ladies," he said.

There was a long pause, then Sam said, "I'm sending Cas to get you. I need to pray to him, okay? So he knows where to find you. I would tell you to turn on your cell phone GPS, but I don't think you can."

"M'kay."

Dean glanced at the woman, who was finishing up her dance.

"Freaking angels," he muttered, then hung up.

He sent a short prayer to Cas, something to the effect of, "Cas, come on over here. I'm tired and I want to go back to my motel room."

Then he went to get yet another beer.

…

 **REVIEW!**

 **Also: I've never been to any kind of strip club (let alone one with women dancers), so I literally made this all up from what I've seen in the movies "We're the Millers" and "The Internship". So forgive me if this is inaccurate. I didn't really want to do research to make it correct.**


	8. Hungover

**I'm SO sorry I didn't update last week! I got caught up in family drama, and I just completely forgot. I'll be updating twice today and twice on saturday to make it up to you. (I'll be camping with my family, so I can't update Thursday.) Enjoy!**

...

 _ **Chapter 8: Hungover**_

…

Dean woke up with a massive hangover. The room, fortunately, was dark, so he was able to open his eyes without being in agonizing pain.

When he did open his eyes, he jumped a little, seeing a figure standing over him.

"What the hell, Cas?"

The angel flinched just slightly at his outburst, and held out a cup of coffee.

"I thought you might not be feeling well today."

"Oh."

Dean took the mug and then Cas handed him a bottle of Aspirin. He suddenly felt really guilty for being so awful to Cas recently.

"Thanks, man."

It was nothing," Cas replied. Dean wondered if it was the first time he'd uttered the phrase. Cas looked almost pleased, like he was proud to learn the new lingo.

"Hey, I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately."

"It's alright Dean. I'm not angry."

After a brief pause, Dean asked, "We cool?"

"I suppose we are… 'cool'."

Dean laughed and Cas smiled.

"Hey, what happened last night?" he asked curiously.

"You were highly intoxicated, and I went to get you."

"But how? I mean, your… wings or whatever burnt out, right?"

"Yes. I… how do you put it? Hopped a flight. You fell unconscious on the drive back."

Dean nodded, "Oh, okay. Um… thanks."

Cas blushed and murmured, "You're welcome," before excusing himself to continue working on he and Sam's project.

Dean leaned back against his headboard and took a few of the pils with a gulp of coffee.

Then something occurred to him and he grinned.

No dreams.

He drank a bit more coffee, humming happily, and then an odd scene entered his head.

 _He was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala, and Cas was leaning over him, doing something with the seatbelt. Possibly buckling it in._

 _Then as Cas started to back out of the car, Dean hooked a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him forward. Their lips pressed together briefly and then Dean told a very confused-looking Cas, "Thanks."_

Dean shook his head furiously.

No. No that could not have happened. He couldn't possibly have kissed Cas. But then… maybe he had.

The scene hadn't only been visual, he could actually recall smells and background noise and the feeling of his lips touching Cas's.

Dean groaned.

That would also explain Cas's blush when Dean had thanked him – again – for taking his drunk ass home.

"I'm not gay," Dean whispered. "I'm NOT."

He took a long drink of coffee and tried to think about all the beautiful women he'd slept with over the years, all the while muttering, "I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay," like a mantra.

But what kind of heterosexual guy up and kisses his male best friend?

Dean, apparently.

…

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Hanging Out

**SPECIAL TREAT TODAY- There will be a section at the end from Sam's POV!**

…

 ** _Chapter 9: Hanging Out_**

…

The next day, Sam went out to get food, as they'd started to run low. Cas had offered to do it, as had Dean, but Sam insisted.

So Dean was left alone with Cas.

At first, he planned on avoiding the angel like he'd been doing, but he eventually realized he couldn't do that anymore. None of this was Cas's fault, and it wasn't fair to treat him like that.

Dean just hoped he could keep his mind of the gutter. Knowing they'd kissed only made him more curious. The dream he'd had last night… damn. It had taken an exceptionally long, cold shower to get his body in check. He was just glad Cas hadn't heard him "praying", or had at least chosen to ignore it.

After the hour or two Dean allowed himself in order to beat down his raging hormones, he forced himself out of his room and into the library, guessing that Cas would be in there.

"Hey, ang-uh… hey, Cas." Dean wanted to hit himself. _Hey angel?_ Really?

"Hello, Dean," Cas replied.

They hadn't really talked the day before, as Dean had been finishing up in the garage, and Dean hoped Cas didn't think he'd been avoiding him. Though admittedly, he kind of had been. It took a while to process the fact that they'd kissed.

Assuming that had, of course. Cas hadn't said anything, and Dean was wondering more and more whether he'd just imagined it.

"I was thinking about watching a movie. Wanna come?"

Cas looked a little surprised, but answered, "Sure."

On the way to the TV room (which used to have an old projector film set up in it), Dean tried to come up with what to watch. Whatever they watched would have to be not romantic, otherwise he'd end up feeling really uncomfortable. There was horror, sure, but Dean was pretty sure they'd seen enough of that in real life to last a long time.

He decided just to rifle through what was there. There weren't many movies there, but Charlie had brought them a few, and Kevin had bought some at one point. Dean hadn't watched any, as he usually didn't have time for it.

He sifted through the meager collection in the corner of the room and picked up a comedy called "What About Bob?" After reading the back, he grinned and showed Cas.

The angel nodded his assent, and Dean put in the movie. He settled next to Cas on the couch, doing his best to ignore the feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

It took a while, but he did finally manage to get comfortable, and Dean found himself enjoying both the movie and the time with Cas.

He figured his feelings would pop back up again, but he considered it all the more reason to live in the moment.

…

 **SAM'S POV**

…

Sam honestly thought the idea of Destiel was funny. It wasn't that the idea seemed ridiculous; it just struck him as a bit exaggerated.

His brother and the angel were close, sure. But that didn't mean they wanted to screw each other.

Plus, Dean's reaction to the idea was one of the best things Sam had seen in a while. He looked absolutely mortified by the mere suggestion that he and Cas could be a couple.

As Dean's younger brother, Sam had a duty to torture him as much as possible. Figuratively speaking, that is. So naturally, he milked the Destiel thing for all it was worth.

Then Dean started getting all moody and exploded. Dean said that Destiel wasn't the cause of his grouchiness, but Sam guessed that it was at least a contributing factor. After that, Sam decided to leave it be.

It almost seemed like Dean was mad at Cas for something, though Sam couldn't imagine what. That was why he'd insisted on being the one that went to get food. He had been hoping it would give the two a chance to work through whatever was going on with them.

When he came back, Sam noticed the absence of Dean and Cas from all the common areas. He was surprised to find both men hanging out on the couch on the TV room. They were watching a movie he didn't recognize and laughing.

The corner of Sam's mouth curled up and he headed away to make some salt shells, not wanting to disturb the peace that had miraculously occurred in front of him.

…

 **REVIEW!**

 **Don't forget- next 2 chapters will be up on Saturday!**


	10. Explicit Things

**I'm sorry about this being late. My camping trip went longer than anticipated, and I hadn't quite finished chapter 11 yet. I just got that done, so here are the two chapters I promised, and then we're back on track. Enjoy!**

…

 _ **Chapter 10: Explicit Things**_

…

Just as Dean had expected, his peace did not last long. As soon as he went to sleep again, the dreams returned. Fortunately, his dreams remained on the innocent side for a while.

After three nights, Dean had another not-so-innocent dream. Apparently, he was enjoying it a little too much, because his happy noises got Cas's attention. The angel popped into Dean's room and touched his shoulder, waking the hunter with a start.

"What the… Cas?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were hurt. You were making strange noises."

Mortification didn't begin to describe how Dean felt.

"I was just having a weird dream," he murmured, directing his gaze toward a chip on the wall.

""Can I help?" Cas asked gently.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Is it the Mark?"

"No, Cas. It's… it's nothing. I'm gonna go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Dean relaxed down into his pillow and closed his eyes as Cas's footsteps began to shuffle slowly away.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked hesitantly.

The footsteps paused.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Could you not say anything to Sam about this?"

"Of course,"the angel replied, not even asking why.

"Thanks."

Cas's footsteps resumed, and then Dean heard the sound of the door being pulled closed quietly. He sighed. God, what if Cas knew what was really going on? Dean could barely handle the truth himself.

Because the truth was… well, the truth was that he had feelings for Cas. It wasn't just the dreams or the curiosity about Destiel. Not anymore. Dean still wasn't sure how it had happened, but there was no denying it now.

…

When Dean got up for good, he still didn't actually _get up_. He sort of just laid there, staring at the ceiling.

He was at a crossroads, and felt like he had to make a decision.

Should he do something about this or try to forget about it..

Living like this was agonizing, and Dean was growing tired of the isolation and the awkwardness. Plus, a guy can only take so many cold showers.

To be honest, he wanted to tell someone, but who could he talk to? He certainly wasn't going to tell Cas, and the chances of him telling his brother were even less.

Dean shut his eyes and suppressed a frustrated groan.

Well, he couldn't tell anyone right then. But he'd been trying to forget this for a while, and it hadn't worked so far.

Dean had to do _something_.

Maybe they just all needed to go out. Maybe if they could just be friends again, Dean's feelings would lessen at least some.

A hunt. That's what he needed.

Dean grinned.

He and Cas hadn't hunted together in a long time. And the last case he'd done with Sam was "Supernatural: The Musical". It would be good for the three of them to work on a case together.

Maybe, just maybe, it would help Dean feel normal again.

…

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Hunting Vampires

**Quick note: This chapter contains action sequences, which I am crap at writing. Apologies.**

…

 _ **Chapter 11: Hunting Vampires**_

…

"Really, Dean?"

"What?"

"We're trying to clean out a nest of vampires, and you want to stop to eat at Biggerson's?"

Sam looked exasperated. They had all done research together and had found a vampire case in Oregon. They drove up the previous day.

"It's daylight!" Dean insisted, "It's not like we can do anything right now. Besides, I'm hungry."

"You're _always_ hungry, Dean. But Biggerson's? Did you forget about last time?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sammy. That was back when Dick ruled the world. The Leviathans are history, and Biggerson's is delicious. It's been years."

"It has not been years."

"Yes it has. Come on, it'll be fun. Cas, you want to go, don't you?"

Cas's eyes slid to the restaurant sign. "I don't have a preference. Whatever you decide."

Sam looked reluctant, but finally caved to Dean's pleading look.

"Alright. But I'm having salad."

"I expected nothing less," Dean replied with a laugh.

…

There turned out to be an entire nest of vampires in town. Of course, they knew it was more than one vamp pretty soon after they started investigating. Sam was guessing there were three, maybe even four.

They weren't prepared for _nine_ of them.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

The hunter swiveled around half a second too late. A fist collided with his face, sending him reeling. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw Sam pinned against the wall by a vampire, though he was putting up a good fight. Cas was outside, standing guard. He was supposed to have warned them if he saw anything.

Dean jumped forward, pulling a long knife out of its pouch. The vampire saw it and his eyes narrowed. They grappled for the upper hand, but Dean got the drop on the guy, shoving him backwards and slicing the knife clean through his neck.

Then three more vamps burst into the hallway. They saw their dead brother and their eyes turned immediately to Dean.

"Winchester", one hissed angrily.

"Howdy, fellas," Dean said cheekily. His eyes darted to check that Sam was okay. He was. In fact, he had already dispatched the one he'd been fighting.

The vamps opposite him looked over at Sam, who moved next to him. They noted the other dead body and their looked turned from angry and sadistic to dark and murderous.

"You will pay for them," the blonde vamp hissed.

"Try it," Dean taunted. "I dare you."

The blonde guy, apparently a bit of a hothead, lunged at Dead with emotion but not skill. Sam tackled a second vamp, and the third ran off.

Dean and Sam sliced through their opponents easily enough, then Sam went after the one that ran and Dean went to find Cas.

Cas certainly had is hands full. He was holding his own against three of them, and one was dead on the ground.

Dean bit down a witty remark and used the element of surprise to his advantage, decapitating one of the three in the first attempt. Unfortunately, another one reacted faster than Dean anticipated, flinging him against the wall with a sickening crack. Pain flared in the right side of Dean's chest, and he grimaced.

Doing his best to ignore the red-hot pain, he pulled himself to his feet and met the oncoming attack of the large vamp that threw him. He kept up for while, but then the pain leeched the fight out of him and he stumbled. The vamp took advantage of this moment of weakness and moved to finish it when a blade suddenly swished through his neck and his head fell to the ground, triumphant smirk still remaining.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked from above Dean.

"I'm doing okay." Dean answered. "Thanks for that. Nice timing."

The corner of Cas's mouth twitched into a half smile.

"I could say the same about you."

Sam ran out and spotted the hunter and angel kneeling next to the four bodies.

"I got the one that ran, but there might still be more. We should get out of here."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. No kidding."

He tried to stand, but his side flared up again and he dropped with a pathetic groan.

"Damnit. Cas, can you…?" He gestured toward his injury.

"Of course," the angel replied automatically.

As he knelt down, Dean yanked up the bottom of his shirt. At the bottom of his ribcage, he could see a huge bruise already forming.

"Shit."

Cas took a look and remarked, "You may have broken a rib. Here, let me fix that."

He gently touched a hand to the area and Dean inhaled sharply. As Cas's Grace flowed from his hand to mend his rib, all Dean could feel was that hand on his bare chest. His feelings came rushing back. When Cas pulled away, Dean desperately wanted to pull him back in and kiss him. He might've, actually, if Sam hadn't been there.

"Let's go," Sam said almost immediately, sparing Dean from having to come up with something to say.

The three of them went back to the motel room they'd booked for the night. Once there, Sam and Cas startedl talking about their project, so Dean was free to think.

Clearly, his plan had failed. It was going alright until Cas touched him. So… what then? What was there to do?

Dean pondered that question for a while and finally thought of something.

Sometimes the best thing to do in order to sort out your feelings is to talk to someone else about them. Saying it all out loud and having feedback somehow makes everything clearer, easier to understand. Plus, Dean wouldn't mind some advice about how exactly to move forward.

He couldn't talk to Sam or Cas, that was obvious. And unfortunately, nearly everyone they knew and cared about was dead.

There was only one person Dean could call about this.

He didn't think he'd need to call the guy for help again, especially not about something like this. But if anyone could help Dean, it would be Garth Fitzgerald IV.

…

 **REVIEW!**


	12. The Advice of Garth Fitzgerald IV

**_Chapter 12: The Advice of Garth Fitzgerald IV_**

…

Dean told Sam and Cas that he was going out to get them food and beers. And he had every intention of doing that. Just not yet. He had to make a call first.

After driving about halfway to his destination, Dean pulled over on the side of the highway to call Garth.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say, but he felt like I he didn't say something, he was going to explode.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Garth."

"Dean! How are you? I haven't heard from you in ages!"

Sam and Dean and both decided to leave Garth be, since he had a family now and was also a werewolf. Still, they'd kept his number just in case.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Dean remarked. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Bess is too. We're expecting, actually."

"Expecting what?"

Garth laughed. "A baby, Dean. Bess is pregnant."

"Oh. Well… congratulations."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell Bess you said so."

There was a pause, and then Garth asked, "So what is it you're calling about, Dean? I doubt it was for idle chitchat."

"I've got a problem, and I need some advice."

"I see. What're you hunting, then? Or do you not know?"

"I'm not hunting, actually. It's a… personal problem."

"Gotcha. Well, what can I help you with?"

Dean swallowed the giant lump in his throat and struggled for words. "It's like this… there's this person… no, actually… wait. I guess it's kind of a long story. Do you have time?"

"Sure."

"Awesome. Um, it all started with…. well, you know about the _Supernatural_ books, right?"

"The Carver Edlund books? Yeah."

"Okay. Well, there was this case at a college where they were doing a musical version of it. Except, not really, because they were kind of making it up. Like… fan fiction."

"Go on. This sounds like an interesting story."

"Anyway, we solved the case and it was kind of cool to see how much people cared about us, and I never really thought about that before. But the writer… she pointed something out to me. This… person I know… she thought we should be together. Like, _together_ together. I didn't really get it and Sam just thought it was funny but the more I thought about it… well…"

"Dean Winchester, are you calling me for relationship advice?"

Dean bit his lip. "Yeah…"

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day. I'm honored."

That wasn't exactly the reaction Dean was expecting, but he went with it. "I'm just glad you answered the phone. I don't know what to do. I keep thinking about this and having dreams about… this person. And some of them are really… uh.. explicit… but others are just us being together. You know, being happy. And this person came to stay with me and Sam so I have to see them everyday and I just… ugh. I tried to get it out of my head, but I can't. Every time I think I have it under control, this… thing… keeps popping up again."

"Dean, you're gonna have to be a little more specific. What's the problem?"

"I…" Dean groaned and leaned his head back against the seat of the car. How could he say any more without being completely obvious? "I just… can't have feelings for this person. I can't."

"Why?" Garth pushed.

"Because… well… because it's…" Dean trailed off. He couldn't lie now. He shut his eyes and prepared himself for the truth. "Oh God. Okay. It's not just someone, it's… it's Cas."

Silence on the other line.

"Shit. Listen, I didn't mean for this to happen. Cas is a _guy_ and a freaking _angel_ , and I just... I just want… hell, I don't know what I want. I want _him_. But it's not… it can't happen. I know that. I keep trying to stop this, but I keep failing. What am I supposed to do?"

Garth was laughing then, and Dean felt like he was going to be sick. Garth was laughing at him. This was a horrible mistake.

Then Garth started talking. "Dean, listen to yourself. You know what you need to do? _Suck it up_. You obviously have feelings for this guy. Now that you've realized it, it's not likely to go away any time soon. So stop moping and do something. Go for it! You deserve a little happiness."

Dean was stunned. "Wait, you're not… you don't think this is…"

"What? Weird? Wrong? No, of course not. Love is love, Dean."

"But Garth, he's a guy. And I'm not… I'm not _gay_."

"Actually, Cas isn't really a guy. He's an angel, so he's technically genderless."

Dean hadn't really thought about that. "I guess…" he murmured uncertainly.

"I can't say I know Cas all that well. In fact, I only really met him a few times when he stopped by to check on Kevin. But I remember the way he looked when anyone mentioned you. He cares about you a whole lot. And you used to talk about him all the time. I'm not saying it's guaranteed to work out, but if you don't talk to him, you'll always wonder."

"But I can't," Dean admitted quietly. "What if it ruins everything? I've lost so many people… I lost him a few times too… I don't think I can take losing him again."

Dean was suddenly grateful that this was a phone call and not a face-to-face conversation. He probably couldn't have said any of that to Garth's face.

"Dean, you don't have to be scared," Garth said gently. "Love is worth the risk. Trust me, I know."

 _Love_.

"Thanks," Dean said huskily. "For the advice, I mean. I needed it."

"Of course. I'm happy to help anytime."

A smile grazed Dean's lips. "Tell Bess I said hi. And keep out of trouble, Garth."

"I will. Goodbye Dean. Good luck."

Dean hung up, and sat there for a few minutes, mind so busy he couldn't hold onto a single thought for very long. Finally, he pulled away to get the food and beers he'd said he was getting.

He was going to have a lot to think about in the days to come.

…

 **REVIEW!**

 **I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter. I've been picturing this in my mind for weeks, and seeing in written down makes me incredibly happy.**


	13. Procrastination and Confrontation

**_Chapter 13: Procrastination and Eventual Confrontation_**

…

Dean was going to talk to Cas. He was. But things seemed to keep getting in the way. Plus, it's not like he was excited about it. He was terrified as hell.

He put it off for almost a month before he just couldn't take it anymore.

Cas had remained with the Winchesters, as he didn't want to get involved with heaven's current politics and wasn't sure yet what to do about his missing Grace. The three of them started hunting more, alternating between that and doing records. They started writing down all their knowledge about monsters as well as angels and demons. And, of course, they continued searching among the archives for something that would help Dean get rid of the Mark of Cain.

It got a little easier to be around Cas. Not because Dean's feelings went away (they actually got stronger), and not because he stopped dreaming about the angel (they actually became more frequent), but because he got used to it. He made an effort to be near Cas more because he didn't want Cas to feel like he was angry about something, and he got pretty good at hiding his feelings when they became especially prominent. He got into the habit of casting lingering looks a the angel when he wasn't looking, and thinking about the last gory horror they'd last scene when he had the urge to kiss him and had to keep a straight face.

The one thing that Dean never did get used to were the cold showers.

As his feelings intensified as well as the frequency of the dreams, and as he began spending more and more time with Cas, he started taking cold showers exclusively.

Finally, he decided he'd had it. He was being a pansy and had avoided it long enough. He dried off after the shower and went to ask Sam to get them groceries. They still had a reasonable amount, but Dean convinced Sam that they needed more meat and sweets instead of his freaking rabbit food.

The second Sam walked out the door, Dean grabbed three beers, downing the first one as quickly as possible. The second one followed. After that, he felt relaxed enough to talk to Cas. He popped open the third one and wandered into the library, sitting at the same table as Cas. Not across from him, not right next to him, but sort of diagonal from him so that there was a corner separating them. He didn't want to be all the way across the table, but he wanted something separating them.

He sat sipping his beer for a few minutes, watching Cas read and wondering what to say.

"Hey, Cas?" he finally asked.

"Yes?" the angel asked immediately, setting his book on the table. He always paid attention to Dean when the hunter anted to talk. Dean supposed it was because he didn't really believe in trivial conversation.

"I've been thinking about that… that Destiel thing. You know, the whole… you-and-me-in-a-relationship thing. Just wondering what you thought about it."

Cas's eyes scrunched up in a trademark look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dean bit his lip. What did he mean? If this was supposed to be a Segway to a confession, it was a poor one. Finally, he asked the question he was actually wondering, though it wasn't what he'd come to say.

"I mean… you don't… you don't actually think of me that way, do you?"

The end of that sentence sounded almost hopeful, and Dean hoped Cas hadn't noticed.

The angel was silent for a long moment, and then replied, "I care for you, Dean. There is little I would not do for you."

Dean shook his head. "No, that's not… I know you care about me and Sam, Cas. Otherwise, you wouldn't still come around here. I want to know if you…. If you're _interested_ in me. _Romantically_. Like… are you _attracted_ to me?"

This wasn't exactly going the way Dean intended, but he'd been wanting to know. Knowing the answer would really help him out. He had the feeling Cas didn't feel the same, and thought if hec ould confirm as much, then he wouldn't have to suffer the embarrassment of rejection, and then maybe he could move on. Though, admittedly, there was small part of him still hoping Cas would say yes.

After an even longer silence than before, Cas said, "Your soul is one of the brightest I have ever seen. It… calls to me."

Was that a yes? Dean's heart hammered in his chest and he tried to put a stopper in his excitement, knowing full well he could still get his heart broken.

"It's a yes or no question, Cas," he growled, "So _yes_ or _no_?"

Cas sighed and murmured, "Yes."

Dean's heart stopped.

 _Cas liked him back_. He felt like such a girl for that thought, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to tell Cas that he felt the same, but as several people had put it over the years, he was "emotionally constipated."

So, instead, he asked, "Isn't that, like, forbidden?"

Cas's eyes were on the table now, instead of on Dean. "It isn't. Only hybrid children- Nephilim- are forbidden."

"Oh. That's good."

Cas's eyes lifted. "Good?" he asked curiously.

Dean smiled awkwardly. "Yeah. It's… um…" His eyes trailed to Cas's lips. The same lips he'd been dreaming about for God knows how long now. "It's really good."

He took a breath and made a split second decision, giving in to weeks, maybe months of longing. Leaning forward, closing the relatively short distance between them, he pressed his lips to Cas's.

He'd never kissed a guy before. Not while (mostly) sober, anyways. The feeling of another's stubble rubbing against his own was new but felt surprisingly sexy.

He wanted to continue, but it didn't feel like the right time. Now that the tension had gone, the knot in his stomach unraveled, he was actually really tired.

When they pulled apart, Cas looked a bit dazed. "Oh," he breathed.

"Oh," Dean echoed.

"That was unexpected. And… erogenous."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but Cas didn't define the word. He'd have to look it up later.

"Maybe I should have said something earlier," Cas remarked with a shy grin.

"Yeah.." Dean said quietly. And then, "Hey Cas… how long? How long have you… had feelings for me?"

"Since…" Cas's eyes looked far off, "Since the apocalypse, I think."

"Wow. Really?"

Cas looked back a Dean. "Yes. Though it took me a long time to understand. How long have you felt this way?"

Dean blushed. "I don't really know. I didn't really think about it until Marie's musical. It took me a long time to get it, too."

Cas nodded understandingly.

They sat there awkwardly for a bit, and Dean's fingers itched to run through Cas's hair, his lips ached to feel the angel's again. But he suppressed the urges like he'd done before, and said, "I should go before Sam gets back. But I'm… glad."

Cas smiled. "Me too."

Dean got up and started to walk out of the room, and then Cas called, "Dean!"

He turned around and saw Cas holding his beer bottle out to him, which was still over half full.

"Oh. Right, thanks."

Dean came back over to grab the bottle, and Cas stood up.

"One more thing…" he murmured, moving his hand to the side of Dean's neck. Cas pressed their lips together again, and Dean sighed happily. It was amazing to do it for real instead of just in dreams.

This kiss lasted a bit longer than their first, and then they pulled apart, sharing a private smile before heading their separate directions.

Dean still had dreams that night, but for once, he didn't mind. He had the real thing to look forward to.

…

 **REVIEW!**

 **And in case you're wondering what "erogenous" means…**

 **Erogenous (adj.): arousing or tending to arouse sexual desire, sexually stimulating**


	14. Making Destiel a Reality

**I'm really sorry I didn't update last week! I dislocated my right shoulder because I stupidly decided to go roller skating (which I haven't done since I was a kid, plus I have terrible balance), and since I'm right-handed, it's been hard to write. I'm doing better now, and I really wanted to finish this story, so here it is. Enjoy!**

…

 ** _Chapter 14: Making Destiel a Reality_**

…

Dean didn't see Cas when he got up the next morning during breakfast, which was probably good because he'd had some very tempting dreams and was dying for another kiss. Sam was around again, so that would've been kind of awkward.

There was something else too, that made him pause. He couldn't help but wonder how exactly this situation was supposed to work. Sure, he wasn't usually interested in the future of a relationship, but this was different. This was Cas. And Cas would be around for a long time.

Dean frowned.

That was kind of the problem. Cas would be around for a long time. What if Dean got old and Cas just stayed the same forever? They'd worked a case with a guy that didn't age, and his wife, who eventually had to act like his mother. Dean couldn't stand doing that with Cas. It just wasn't right. As cheesy as it sounds, he wanted to grow old with Cas.

And yeah, obviously he was getting way ahead of himself. So maybe he should just forget it. For now, anyway.

"You seem unusually cheerful today," Sam remarked as he was washing dishes in the sink. They had thought about getting a dishwasher, but since it was just the two of them (plus Cas, but he didn't eat), washing them by hand was easier.

Dean tried to keep his face impassive.

"Well, I finally got a decent night of sleep. Maybe that's it."

"Maybe." Sam said. He frowned, "So, how long have you been sleeping badly? Since you were cured?"

"Um… basically, yeah."

"Do you think… is it the Mark?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No. It's really not that big a deal. Just the cheap bed, probably," Dean lied. He'd been sleeping just fine, actually, except for the constant dreams about he and Cas. So it definitely wasn't the Mark.

Sam leaned back on the counter. "Then… is there something you're not telling me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know the Mark has to have _some_ effect on you. So what is it?"

Dean paused. "Well… it's kind of weird. I feel okay, mostly. I get angry a lot easier. And when we hunt… I _want_ to kill. Not random people or anything, but I do sort of look forward to ganking whatever monster we're facing. It's not just because I want to save lives or some shit like that. I just… I think I _need_ to kill. I _need_ to hunt. It keeps me sane."

Sam nodded slowly. "That makes sense. But are you sure it's something you can manage?" He paused a moment, then decided, "Well, I guess we can't really be sure of anything. But you will tell me if it gets bad, right?"

Dean saluted mockingly. "Scout's honor."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Hey, I'm gonna go see what Cas is up to. We still have a lot to record. You in?"

Dean nodded perhaps a bit too enthusiastically. "Sure."

He went with Sam to the library, where Cas was sitting down with a thick book.

"Hey, Cas," Dean greeted casually.

The angel's eyes snapped up to meet Dean's eyes. They darted over, noting Sam's presence, and settled back on Dean.

"Hello, Dean."

"What are you reading?" Sam asked.

"It's a book on symbols. I was looking to see if it might ave the Mark in it, but I haven't found anything so far. Though, I did realize it might be advantageous to write down some angel warding symbols. We haven't done that yet."

"Oh yeah. Definitely," Sam said with a grin.

"Do you think you could write a Enochian-English translation book?" Dean asked curiously. "It would probably help to have something like that around in the future."

Cas considered. "I suppose. Enochian is a complex language, but I could try."

"Cool."

Sam got a notebook and handed it to Cas for his work. Then he grabbed a folder and some paper to write angel sigils on. Dean grabbed one and they assigned who would draw each sigil. They drew them carefully and as accurately as possible.

Dean kept stealing glances at Cas, who appeared to be doing the same. Every time, Dean would smirk a little, enticed by the angel's gaze. It wasn't something he was used to. Or, rather, he wasn't used to the obvious longing in it. Possibly even a little lust to. It was really turning him on, and he had to start relying on his old methods to keep from spouting a boner in the middle of the library.

Dean made lunch, as he doubted he'd be able to control himself if he were alone with Cas.

Several more hours of work followed, and by dinner, Sam and Dean had finished drawing all the sigils they knew. Sam tucked them neatly into a folder while Dean scurried off to grill some hot dogs. After the hot dogs were eaten, Sam decided to go back to look in the archives, and Dean said he'd be going to bed.

Total lie.

When he said it, he glanced subtly over at Cas, hoping the angel got the message.

"I thought you slept really good last night. It's only, what, 7pm?"

Dean shrugged. "I want to get up early tomorrow and take Baby for a drive."

"You and that car," Sam said with a laugh. He headed down to the archives and Dean walked over to his room, leaving the door cracked. He stood and stared at his bare wall, wondering if he should hang something in there, or maybe paint.

Then a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, shoving him up against the door.

Dean smirked. "Hey, Cas."

"Hell, Dean," Cas said gruffly.

There was a moment of silence, where both men just stared at each other, silently making sure this would be okay, and then their lips crashed together in a wave of passion that had built up during the day, and in the months before.

Dean felt Cas's hands grab his hips, and he moved his hands to Cas's head, threading through that messy dark hair. He nipped at Cas's lip, who opened his mouth in surprise and then groaned when Dean's tongue found it's way inside. Dean took advantage of the moment and pushed Cas back, not to separate them, but to relocate them.

Cas stepped backward and fell onto the bed, Dean on top of him. Their mouths separated and Dean laughed at the wide-eyed expression on Cas's face. The angel moved up the bed slightly, and their lips reconnected. One of Cas's hands had moved a bit south, and was cupping his ass.

Dean tried to shut down the moan that the sudden touch elicited, but failed. He felt Cas smile into their heated kiss.

A bit later, Cas had managed to switch their positions, and was sucking on Dean's neck. Dean wasn't even sure how he'd done it. But oh God it was good. He wasn't used to being… dominated. It was unexpectedly hot. Really, really hot.

Dean noticed that he was getting hard,, and was at least halfway to a very big problem. He moved his hands from Cas's hips to his chest, pressing gently.

"Hang on," he panted. "One second, Cas."

Cas was breathing hard, too, and he got off Dean, sitting down next to him. Dean sat up and looked at Cas.

"Oh Shit," he murmured. "That was… shit. I mean, not… it wasn't shit, it was just so… oh God. Wow."

Cas blushed.

"I just… I'm gonna need some time to adjust before doing the do with another guy." The stupidity of that statement suddenly hit him, and he started laughing. "Damn, losing my words. What I mean is…"

"I understand," Cas said. He was red as a tomato, and smiled shyly at Dean. "It's not necessary to move so quickly. "

Dean wondered if Cas was at all hard and a glance down at the guy's lap confirmed that he was, at least partially. The shock of that went straight to Dean's own southern regions.

"I've got to cool down, man," he said huskily. "Maybe I will actually go to bed."

"Can I stay?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I.. guess… if you want."

He got in bed and settled onto his stomach while Cas turned off the light. Then the angel came and lay next to Dean on the bed, though he was on top of the covers. He rested his head on the same pillow as Dean, slinging an arm over his back as well.

Dean sighed happily. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all, having an angel watch over you.

…

 **REVIEW!**

 **Important note: There are only TWO chapters left, including the epilogue! Prepare yourselves for the end!**


	15. What About the Future?

**Here it is- the last official chapter before the epilogue!**

…

 _ **Chapter 15: What About the Future?**_

…

The next day, Cas apparently got up early, as he was missing when Dean got up. Left to his own mind, he had several things to think about.

First was something that was often on Dean's mind. Sex. More specifically, sex with Cas. He got the concept, though still didn't completely understand how "bottoming" supposedly felt good. At this point, he was pretty okay with "topping" at least. But he was still nervous about it, and wanted to maybe do a little research. Also, Cas would have to be okay "bottoming".

Though, admittedly, Dean was kind of curious about "bottoming". He hadn't exactly imagined himself in that particular role. Well, not on purpose. He had dreamt about it, and dream him seemed to enjoy it a lot. A part of him wanted to try it in real life, but he was worried it would hurt, and wasn't sure he wanted to be the submissive one in the relationship. He was always the one in charge, and had been since he was a kid. Except the night before, Cas had taken control, and Dean had loved it. So he supposed he was open to trying it that way. Just… not yet. Right now, he just needed to prepare himself for "topping".

The other thing on Dean's mind was, unfortunately, the future. He tried to squash it down yesterday, but now, he was struggling. He kept picturing the make-out scene from last night, but wit him as an old man. And, yeah, they'd probably be past the "jumping each other's bones all the time" relationship stage by then, but still. Dean wanted a real future with Cas, one where they grew old together. Unfortunately, he doubted that was possible.

It was too soon to be thinking about this. Or was it?

If there was nothing to be done about this, would he decide not to be in a relationship with Cas? He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to that yet.

So the real question was: Should he ask Cas?

He thought about that question off and on during the day, and it kept him distracted.

In fact, he was so distracted that he did something kind of stupid. He was reading through some book about demons, Sam was reading some other book about demons, and Cas was working on his Enochian book.

Then, out of the blue, Sam asked, "Uh, Dean? Were you just…" he was visibly containing a laugh as he finished, "…Were you just humming the Destiel song?"

Dean frowned. "What do you mean, 'Was I…'," he paused. "Oh."

He'd been humming "I'll Just Wait Here Then" by accident. Oops.

Sam snorted and started laughing, while Cas looked up in confusion.

"What song?"

Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"I know you have a video on your phone. Just show him. Get it over with."

Now, Dean wasn't opposed to Destiel anymore. Obviously. But it was still embarrassing to have a fake Cas doing a romancey showtune relating to them.

Sam looked elated to have permission to show Cas, and pulled it up eagerly.

After it was over, Cas noded. "I see. It's based on the apocalypse. The night Zachariah sent you to the future."

"What?" both Winchesters asked at once.

"Don't you remember, Dean?" Cas asked, somewhat ignoring Sam. "It was after you and Sam seperated. You were in a motel of some kind. You wanted to sleep, and told me we would have to meet in the morning. You hung up on me."

"Geez. I'm sorry, Cas."

Cas shook his head. "It's not important. That was years ago. Anyway, those are the same words spoken that night. Though, of course, I didn't sing. I believe my vessel, Jimmy, was quite tone-deaf, actually, so I am too."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Really? Huh."

Sam chuckled and said, "Well, I'd hate to see two do a duet."

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

"I still don't understand that tradition," Cas muttered, eliciting a laugh from both hunters.

They continued their current research, and when Dean finished, he left to go find them a case.

After five minutes of finding nothing, however, his curiosity got the best of him, and he started doing some _other_ research. Because he knew it probably wouldn't be long until he and Cas did _it._

He found out two main things.

1\. Prostate = G-Spot

2\. Lube is a necessity

He made sure to delete his browser history, checking several times to make absolutely sure it was gone. Then the three men had dinner and went back to their jobs. Dean still didn't find a case, but that probably had more to do with him constantly spacing off than anything else.

When Sam finally went to bed, he was incredibly relieved. It was hard being around Cas all day and not kissing him. But Dean wasn't exactly ready to tell his little brother that he was dating a male angel. (Were they dating? He guessed they were.)

Cas came into his room about a half hour after Sam had gone to bed, having decided that the younger Winchester was in a deep enough sleep that he couldn't be woken up super easily.

Cas immediately kissed Dean, and though the kiss was certainly passionate, it didn't escalate as much as before.

When they pulled apart, Dean said quietly, "Cas… it it okay if we just… talk? For a while."

Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Of course, Dean. I will always be happy just to talk."

"Let's sit," Dean suggested, gesturing at the bed since there wasn't alternate seating in his room.

They sat next to one another and then Dean began.

"So… I thought I should probably talk to you about this now, but… you know how… how sex would work,, right? With us?"

Cas nodded, and added a verbal, "Yes."

"Okay. Uh… that's good. I just wanted to find out… Are you okay with… with being the uh, the bottom? At least, for a while."

Cas grinned. "Of course. Whatever you're comfortable with."

Dean exhaled, somewhat relieved. "Okay. Good. Also… we need lube. To… you know. And we can't do it with Sam here, okay?"

"Alright," Cas agreed.

Dean smiled. "Thank God. Well, now that we're done with that awkwardness… there's something else I was wondering."

Cas waited while Dean thought out his sentences.

"Well… I know it's early to be thinking about the future. Like, far into the future. But I can't stop thinking about what happens when I get old and you still… look like this. I mean, with my record, I probably won't make it to old age, but I was wondering… well, how it would work."

Cas looked thoughtful.

"Mating between humans is… unusual to say the least. There's no protocol for this. However, though I'm not aware of any other angels doing it, it would theoretically be possible for me to purposefully age my vessel."

Dean's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Inside, he was thinking, _We could actually grow old together?_

Cas nodded. "And, of course, I could be with you in heaven, where we will be free to choose whatever form and age we wish."

Dean grinned. Then he laughed quietly. "Talk about getting ahead of myself, huh?"

"I don't mind," Cas told him.

Dean leaned over and kissed the angel, once again relishing the feeling of the man's stubble on his own. He briefly imagined what it could feel like to have that stubble brush against the insides of his thighs while doing… other things… and moaned rather loudly.

Cas pulled away, a quizzical look on his face.

"I have… an overactive imagination," Dean confessed, blushing.

Cas grinned.

"I should probably go to bed. But you can stay. If you want to."

"I'd love to," Cas said with a softer smile.

Dean got into bed, this time laying on his side. He beckoned for Cas to come over too. Cas lay facing him, and then curled up against Dean's chest, the hunter's arms wrapped around him.

Dean remembered back to when he met Cas, how the angel had literally pulled him out of hell. And, though he couldn't have imagined feeling this way then, was glad he'd gone to hell. The 30 years of being tortured and the ten years he tortured others were a kind of terrible that he could never truly describe. But it was worth it. He did it to save his brother. And because of his time in hell, he met Cas.

Dean had never felt something like this before. So safe. So happy. So… loved.

It's a feeling most hunters don't get to experience. And he was damn grateful.

…

 **REVIEW!**

 **That as the last chapter, all that's left is the epilogue (which I've decided will be from Sam's POV)! Stay tuned!**


	16. Epilogue

**This is it, guys! The VERY LAST CHAPTER! I've had so much fun writing this story, and I hope you guys have had just as much fun reading it. I appreciate all your reviews and support, and couldn't be happier with all of this.**

 **Now, without further ado…**

…

 _ **Chapter 16: Epilogue**_

…

 **SAM'S POV**

...

Cas was with the Winchesters for something like four months.

The first two months, Dean was kind of at odds with he and Sam, but perhaps that was because of the Mark. Once they all started hunting together, Dean wasn't as moody, and he started hanging out with both of them. About a month ago, Sam noticed they'd gotten even closer, and it made him happy to see them being friends again. I mean, besides Sam himself, Cas was Dean's best friend. It was hard to see them fight, but ever since about a month ago, they'd been nothing but happy around one another.

However, now Cas was about to leave. He had decided it was time to go back to heaven, and to work on finding his last bit of Grace. Sam thought Dean might have had something to do with convincing Cas to do it. When Cas announced his decision, Dean's face was stony. It looked like he knew this was coming, but hated that it had to be done. Sam understood the feeling. He knew Cas was an angel and all, but seeing the guy drained of most of his mojo was awful. Sam was going to miss Cas, but he didn't ever want Cas to be like that again.

The morning that Cas was set to leave was hard. Sam had left the night before to pick up some materials to make breakfast. Dean had actually been the one to suggest a big breakfast, and Sam had the feeling he wanted to talk to Cas alone, so he didn't argue. Plus, even though he knew Cas didn't need to eat, it made him feel better to send the angel off with a nice meal.

Dean showed up around 8am, glancing around with eyes narrowed. "Where's the food? I thought you got food."

"I did get food," Sam replied, "I just wasn't sure when you'd get your butt out of bed. Hey, do you know where Cas is?"

"Uh…no. Haven't seen him. Why?

Sam shrugged, "I couldn't find him this morning."

"Oh. Well, I can go look for him if you want to start breakfast."

"Okay."

Dean grinned at Sam and sauntered away. Except… not sauntered, exactly. He was walking kind of funny. Like, not exactly a limp, but maybe a little more bowlegged than usual.

"Hey, Dean? What's with the walk?" Sam asked curiously.

Dean turned around. "What?"

"You're walking weird. You okay?"

Dean's face reddened a bit, and he mumbled something about hurting his hip during their last hunt before turning back around and continuing on his quest to find Cas.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's weirdness and started cooking.

He made scrambled eggs, sausage links, bacon, hash browns, and toast. It only took him ten or fifteen minutes, but Dean still wasn't back with Cas yet, so Sam had to go look for them. Undoubtedly, they were goofing off and nerding out about Star Wars or something. Dean made Cas watch all six movies, and the angel got really into it.

He wandered in the direction Dean had gone, pausing at his brother's room. The door was cracked, and there were muffled noises coming from inside.

Sam nudged the door open with his foot, opening his mouth to tell whoever was in there that breakfast was ready, and then he froze.

Dean was making out with none other than Castiel, angel of the Lord.

They were standing in the middle of the room, both (fortunately) clothed, but clearly not wanting to be. Dean was fiddling with one of Cas's shirt buttons, presumably in an attempt to get it off, but was too busy with his tongue in the angel's mouth to look at what he was doing. One of Cas's hands disappeared under Dean's shirt, and the other was - wait for it - groping the hunter's ass.

Seriously, what the hell?

Sam was choking on a string of startled swear words and a mortified scream, effectively silencing him. So he stood, completely still, for about five seconds, until Dean briefly opened his eyes and saw him there.

His eyes widened in shock, and he reeled backwards. He would've fallen over if Cas hadn't caught him with his quick reflexes.

" _Shit_! Shitshitshit!" Dean said, panic lacing his voice. His face was redder than Sam had ever seen it.

Similarly, Cas was blushing madly, but he was quietly buttoning back up his top few buttons and tucking his shirt back in. When it was back in place, he walked over to Dean (who was hiding his face in his hands and still swearing), and put a hand on his shoulder. He leaned to whisper something into Dean's ear. Then Dean took a deep breath and moved his hands away from his face. He was still beet red, but he did look up at Sam, totally embarrassed.

"We were… saying goodbye," Cas said quietly, by way of explanation.

Sam laughed awkwardly and muttered, "I can see that." Then, as he'd finally found his voice, he asked, "How… how long?"

Dean hesitated and then answered, "Three weeks…"

"This has been going on for almost a month and you didn't tell me?" Sam asked, unbelieving.

Sheepishly, Dean said, "We were going to, it just never came up."

Sam sighed, exasperated, and then a look of horror registered on his face as the realization hit him. "You… you were limping and… oh my God, Dean. You…" he looked back at Cas, who looked almost _proud_. "Oh God."

Dean blushed an even deeper red and stammered, "Not while you were here…"

Sam shook his head vehemently and said forcefully, "I really _do not_ want to know. I really, _really_ don't."

Dean held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Trust me, I'm not interested in having _that_ conversation, either. And… any jokes about me bottoming and I'll kick your ass."

Sam grimaced, "Noted."

He turned around to go back to the kitchen and then remembered why he was looking for Dean and Sam in the first place. He glanced back towards the pair. "Breakfast is ready, by the way. That's why I came looking for you."

"Oh," Dean replied. "Thanks."

Sam walked away, wishing he could clear his mind of _certain images_ that persisted.

"Freaking Destiel," he murmured to himself.

…

 **REVIEW!**

 **Thank you all for reading "Perspective"! It's been amazing!**

…

 **I have two fics coming up next, which are these…**

" **The Bachelorette: Destiel Edition"** **(** _ **Supernatural**_ **, Castiel/Dean AKA Destiel)**

 **Destiel AU Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are among the 25 bachelors vying for Atara Kemmiam's heart on the latest season of "The Bachelorette." They are strangers, but they start to get to know each other while on the show, and become good friends. And then… maybe more than just friends. Updates every Monday.**

 **First Post- TODAY, 7/27**

" **New Avalon"** **(** _ **Merlin**_ **, Arthur/Merlin AKA Merthur)**

 **Merthur Future!fic Merlin has been waiting over a thousand years for Arthur's return. He hasn't aged since his friend's death, but often takes on the disguise of an old man to avoid suspicion. But when Bradley Arthur James, a rich kid obsessed with Arthurian legends, turns 21, Merlin begins aging again. A year later, they meet, and the adventure that follows will change everything. Updates Tuesdays and Thursdays.**

 **First Post- TOMORROW, 7/28**


End file.
